Being Danny Phantom
by mistress of love
Summary: DANNY AND SAM...rose tea...romance...and a lot of what the hell is goin on..they switch bodies! boygirl girlboy REVIEW!
1. lockers, rose tea,and a whole lotta spit

Hello! This is my first Danny Phantom fic, and I love the show soo much. Its ace isn't it??? Ive had this idea in my head for a while so here goes (mayb ill actually be able to finish this fic!) thanks to the girls, and the lads at TPS,ABAEC. How I would able to put all the crazy stuff in here without you I have no idea J

30th June 3:00 pm

'BRIIINNNGGGGG!!!!' the bell at Casper High nearly deafened Danny as he made his way through the maze of desks around the science lab. He grinned as he saw Sam and Tucker waiting in the hallway just outside the classroom

"Another Monday over with…until next week," sighed Sam, stretching out her arms. She caught the hair of everyone's favourite high school tart, Paulina.

"How dare you touch me, freak! DASH!" Paulina screeched, flicking her long black hair away from Sam's fingers.

"Fenton…just like you, touching things you cant have…" with one swift movement the jock stuffed Danny in a locker and walked off with Paulina.

Danny, stuffed in the locker, sighed, his black bangs falling over his face (isn't that cute!! Sorry, ill carry on)

Tucker pulled open the locker to find Danny staring at the wall.

"You coming?"

"Yeah," Danny eased himself out of the locker and landed next to Sam.

"Want to come over to my house?" said Sam, as they walked along the corridor and out of the main door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO……" Tuckers voice rose as Sam held the mug out towards him." Get it awaaaayyy!!!…"

"It's an ancient Chinese Rose Tea remedy…and it isn't poisonous." Said Sam, putting down the Tea.

"Not unless I do this," grinned Danny, spitting in the mug.

"Do what?" asked Sam, turning back from Tucker, stuffing his face with chocolate cake.

"Uh…nothing." Said Danny, retreating

"Fine," Sam picked up the mug and went into the kitchen. She drank from the mug, then an evil grin appeared on her face. She spat into the mug, and then went back into her living room. "I just got a fresh cup Danny would you like some?"

"Uh…ok" Danny drank from the mug, then pretended to choke, and rolled onto the floor. Tucker went white, then grinned and punched Danny on the arm. Sam watched with a grin on her face.

Danny's room 10:30

My head hurts, thought Danny to himself, and i'm sooo…sleepy…

Sam's room 10:30

Damn headache, thought Sam, how am I supposed to finish this 'rights for animals' poster? But i'm sooo tired and…and…a…

(Review lotso please!!! I luv da idea, but you have to read the second chapter to find out what!!! Xxxx)


	2. tucker goes into denial

(thank you 4 ur luvvly reviews-big hug?and you Danny?. Danny-noooomaybe... noooo... -every1 hug Danny-oi, u stoppit!! Hes mine I tell you! All mine!! aiiiiieeeee anyway, on wid da show)

lots of morning music-dada dadadada da da da dadada da dadada dadadadadada birds tweeting, bunnies hopping, badgers sitting by trees goin-badgerbadgerbadgerbadgerbadger

Sam yawned, and opened her eyes sleepily. She blinked a few times, then rolled over. Then she sat up, eyes wide open. Im in Dannys room, she thought. Oh.mi.god. she got up, then realised she was?.wearing?blue?boxers?.. she slowly walked over to the mirror, and bright blue (-and damned sexy, if I do say so myself-sorry, continuing) eyes stared back at her.

Danny woke up in a purple room. He shot like lightening out of the bed, and tripped over. Oof. He stood up, and took in his surroundings. Purple bed, big window, computer, Sam's reflection in the mirror.holey?.what the?uuuuuuhhhh?. Danny walked over to the mirror, and saw little, black nail varnished toes, long legs, black pj's, slender neck, black hair, and wide, wide lilac eyes staring back at him

'no way. You're winding me up' said Tucker, shaking his head in disbelief.

'alright Tucker,' sighed Sam, in Danny's body 'what can we do to make you believe us?'

'tell me something only you would know' Tucker grinned, thinking its all a big joke.

Danny beckoned to him, and whispered in Tuckers ear words that made him blush deeply.

'Danny?????' said Tucker, wide eyed, staring at the body that used to contain Sam.

'finally!!!!!' they both yelled. They leaned back on the sofa, and thought about the day they just had?

SAM IN DANNYS BODY POV- ohmigod. His room is so messy!im in his body. Hey wait??no Sam!man his backside is cute! Right. Don't panic. Just tell his parents you're ill, and you can sort this out later. Maybe its just a dream. Maybe I should pinch myself?.damn not a dream.

DANNY IN SAMS BODY- woah. Im in Sams body..that feels?..weird. oh, does that mean I have to take a shower (face pales) cos I should totally respect Sams privacy and everything and?.(looks down shirt) heh heh (catches sight of disapproving lilac eyes in the mirror) hey! Im only human.male.ghost boy.halfa.halfa.girl.whatever?..ill say im ill, but what shall I do until then??..i know! Ill take a shower!!!!

(hes a boy. But he is Danny Phantom, so we'll let him off. SAM- I wontstarts to strangle Danny DANNY- aaaaaaaaaaeeeuch,ekkk,ekkk!!!!)

(ok, what do you want me to do next, an encounter with both of the sets of parents at the dinner table, or more shower shenanigans, and girly/testosterome-y stuff. In the words of Cosmo-number 2!!!pick number 2!!!2!!!2!!!)

(REVIEW YOUR SOX OUT COS NO MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL I KNOW WHAT U WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT!!!XXXXXXXXX)


	3. dinner, vnecks and the moonlit flight

(Hello! Thank you for reviewing, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…but non of u answered my q-tut tut. Also, my spelling is generally the way I want it 2 be. Like doing txt talk. Danny is luvin bein in Sam's body btw….and Sam? Well, we better find out….)(also, the weird new edit thing was muckin it all up with the speech, so I had to change it…now im going to do it an even more confusing way!!! Woohoo!!)

_(this was brought to you by camp foundation/looney tunes)_

-Danny, the Fenton ghost torch is ready!!!- yelled Jack, running into the kitchen

-Jack, its not fini…- said Maddy, coming in behind him, but was cut off by Jazz

-Not more ghost stuff!!! You're traumitizing Danny, and its just an ordinary torch anyway- groaned Jazz

-ummm….- Sam (in D's body) started to say

-yeah, but its an ordinary torch with the word FENTON in front of it on this cool sticky label…look! Smiley ghosts! Only ghosts don't really smile. You see, the…- Jack went off into a spirit fuelled rant, and Jazz stormed up to her room

-honey, you havnt finished your meal!- sighed Maddy, and Jazz, who hated waste, stormed back down and began to eat. Sam looked down at her plate. Meatloaf.

-im not hungry- she said. The table stopped and turned round

-I knew it- said jazz triumphantly –your ghost mumbo jumbo is driving Danny insane. There's no way he would refuse food normally-

-Danny sweetheart are you feeling ok?- asked Maddy, a worried look on her face

-no, I think I er….. just need some sleep- trailed off Sam, then tore up the stairs to Dannys room.

-Miss Manson, your dinner is served- the snooty butler put down a plate in Sam's vast dining room and left. Danny looked down at his plate, and wondered for the 100th time why he hadn't seen Sam' parents all week. He shuddered at the sight of Sams ultra recyclo vegetarian food, growing before his eyes. He decided to go out for dinner.

Sam sighed and rolled over on Danny's bed. She immediently noticed an old sock lying on the floor, and she groaned. She turned to look at the poster on his wall, and found she was floating three feet from the bed. She looked in the mirror, and saw she was in a black suit with white trim. Her hair had turned white, and of course she had those spooky green eyes. She heard a knock on the window, and saw Danny, in an identical suit, only with a groovy v-neck, eyes wide, floating off the ground. He flew through the wall and said in a croaky voice

-oh god-

-I know,- said Sam, grinning, -isnt this the coolest?-

-well, you could say that- Danny said, flopping down on his bed and staring at Sam.

-whats wrong?- frowned Sam, quick to spot how unsure her friend was

-what if the powers stay in your body once im out of it? Assuming I GET out of it of course…- Danny sighed and rolled over, trying very hard not to look down the v-neck

-Danny, stop trying not to look down the v-neck before I put you in a blindold!!- Sam grabbed him from the waist and swung him round –whats the problem anyway??? I look so cool in that suit. Now lets just stop worrying and fly. Like something out of Peter Pan…only with ghosts. And no green suits…lets just go-

-ok, said Danny grinning, and flew out of the window after Sam.

They circled the rooftops for hours, ducking in and out of carvings and statues. They finally flew over the park, and saw the lake twinkling in the moonlight.

-its so beautiful- Sam breathed. They flew down to the hill overlooking the lake and leaned against the old oak tree, getting their breath back. They watched for a while as the stars twinkled, the lake shimmered, and listened to each others heartbeat. It was perfect. Sam began to sing under her breath in Dannys voice, but it sounded wrong, so she quickly altered the way she sang it, and began again…..

(songfic next chapter!!! Sorry it's taking so long but…you know, panic setting in bout xmas prezzies and lads and m8s and stuff…enjoy the fluff!)


	4. songfic, phonecalls andCHIP SKYLARK!

(Here is my songfic!!! Sorry it took so long…. Danny-yeah, hurry up Ms! Sam-Danny, stop hassling the writer!!! Ms-I don't care! Oh yeah…sorry about the whole v-neck thing… Sam-s'ok, I forgive you. But I bet Chip Skylark wouldn't have done it!! Danny-he is a boy right??? Sam-THE boy, Danny Danny-lets call him (rings Chip))

(Lets leave them for now and listen to my luvvly fluffy moonlit romantic under-big-tree arms round each other thing)

The darkness goes forever,

The moonlight halts the skies,

Remember to never say never,

And never say goodbye

Of all the places I have been,

Of all the people that there are

Of all of the sights that I have seen,

This is the best by far

Tonight is perfection in a cup

You just need to pick it up,

The only thing that makes it more perfect is you,

Its true

I could be here forever, staring at the sky,

As time keeps passing by,

Hold me in your arms and don't let go

This is the best thing I know

Sam breathed out and her and Danny gazed into each other's eyes. Then he gently took her by the hand, and they flew home

(Sorry it's so short!!! But yuh no,)

(Chip-Danny, my man…. yeah, ok, lemme speak to her…Sam? Yes. Yes, normal guys do that. What? SURE. RECYCLO VEGETARIAN. GREAT. NO. IV BEEN THINKING ABO….NO…..god. (hangs up)

Sam-I cant believe it.

Danny-AND I havn't had a single snog yet. Why not MS?

MS-cos my life's rubbishy and a no-snogging zone at the mo so why should yours be?

Danny-fair play.)


	5. the dawn of realisation

_Ladies and gentlemen, animals and aliens…. I have found the perfect _

_it was made for me. I swear to god. Check it out people!!!_

_I want lots of crazy reviews please!!!!_

_And if you love Chip Skylark, put CHIP on the end of your review!!xxx_

"iv got it," grinned Tucker, slamming his Palm Pilot on the table.

"what?" quizzed Sam, running her hand through Danny's thick black hair in frustration. They had switched bodies a weak ago now, and they were no closer to finding the way back that Tucker was to getting a girlfriend.

"did you eat or drink anything unusual the day before you switched?"

"I don't think so…" said Sam, racking her brains. It hit her the same time as Danny, and they both let out a cry-

"ANCIENT CHINESE ROSE TEA!"

"it doesn't say anything on here…." Danny put the jar down in frustration. "anyway, why would this stuff have anything to do with it? Its weird, admittingly, but its not that weird."

"well, according to this site I found, some Rose Tea is a carrier. It means DNA can be carried from one person to another very quickly" Tucker read off the screen"but how could DNA from ach of you get into the Tea? Its says here it needs a fair amount"

-uh oh- went Danny and Sam's minds simultaneously.

"um" said Danny timidly"is this a good time to mention I spat in the tea?"

"no, "cringed Sam "is it a good time for me to mention I spat in the tea?"

"no. you fools, the site says the only way you can reverse it is if you drink the water from the Veenama Stream, mixed with each others DNA"

"where is it?" asked Sam.

-don't say China, don't say China, DON'T SAT CHINA- Dannys mind prayed as Tuckers eyes slid off the screen and met his.

"China"

(sorry I did'nt do this earlier…I do not own Danny Phantom. Or Sam. Or Tucker. This chapter is dedicated to L, who put up with R, H and B trashing her party last night, and me and T for causing it. So Sorry L but it got sorted out, and we all danced and laughed like mad Monkeys. Well, me and T did)


End file.
